The Curse of the Dragon
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Hashira was just an ordinary girl, until one trip to China changed everything. She receives an odd amulet with the symbol of a dragon, and it will change her view on everything. Will she find love with the one she truly cares for, or will she be hunted down, and either killed or dissected in a lab for what she becomes? Based on a dream I had when I was little.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I am posting this new story, cuz working on A Shadow Dragon's Adventure has brought back my childhood memories of dragons -sighs dejectedly- I want my book back. Also, the title is just a title, it has nothing to do with the Curse of Dragon card, this is it's own story.**

**Toshiro: 1) What kind of memories? 2) I'm pretty sure it wasn't your book but a library book, and 3) WHF is with you and starting new stories?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: 1 and 2 are connected. When I was in 4th grade I had this library book that is mentioned in this chapter, I even pretended to have one of the dragons in the book as my pet. Anyway, when I went on vacation, I had already read the book about… 1,000,000 times, and I had a dream that one time, I had this weird dream where I am on a ferris wheel at an amusement park with two other girls in the car with me, and all of a sudden, we receive dragon amulets that cause us to turn into, 'The Three Dragon Sisters' of course we were eastern dragons, and we lived at the bottom of a lake, until some scuba diver guy found our cave and saw us in human form, sleeping on our beds of grass, and I think that is where the dream ended. It didn't even have anything to do with Yugioh or Bleach as I actually didn't even know about the shows until Middle School. 3, I have absolutely no idea, all I know is my overactive imagination, and your story got me thinking about dragons which reminded me of my early childhood, also known as the 6 years of torment, Elementary School.**

**Toshiro: Oh well, Hashira does not own Yugioh, she only owns her OCs, and her dream which he has altered her own dream that she's had years ago so that it will fit with the plot and the characters. Please enjoy this new story.**

Hashira Akana was an ordinary girl. She attended high school at Domino High, had some great friends. The only thing odd about her, was her looks. Just like most of her friends. She had hair like flames, and eyes like rubies. Her friends always commented on how she was beautiful, but she knew that it was just from friendship, after all, they were all mostly guys and they had boyfriends. There was one boy that seemed to like her, but she was always so dense to the hints he dropped to her, and he was always so dense to the hints she dropped to him.

They were all hanging out on the roof of the school, their usual meeting place. Hashira pulled out her lunch, only to find that she forgot it at home, again. Hashira sighed, but when she looked up, her crush was standing in front of her.

He had hair like ice, and emerald eyes. His pale to her tan. He had some well defined muscles, and his usual look of that of a born leader, not that of a king, but that of a leader of an army, the look of a natural born predator. **(A/N: I am not doing school uniforms in this cuz I want Hashira to have some modesty with Toshiro around her (Toshiro: WTF?!) and I hate the idea of school uniforms, we are our own individuals people.)** He wore skin tight icey blue leather pants, a white shirt with silver dragon designs outlined in a deep shade of blue, an icey blue leather jacket with a silver dragon head on his back, and white studded leather shoes, his name was, Toshiro Hyourinmaru. Of course, she noticed a small chain around his neck, but he never shows it to her. He always says that it is something, that would be better if she doesn't see it, so she naturally just shrugs at his answer.

She starts blushing like crazy, before noticing he has something in his hand. She looks and see that it is a bag of cheetos. She starts drooling at it when her stomach starts growling, and she hears my friends laughing at her reaction. Of course, they've been friends since the start of high school, so she just knows they are amused and aren't really laughing at her. He chuckles and hands it to her, which she nods a thank you before ripping it open and eating her fill. Toshiro sits down next to her and they all eat their lunch.

When she finishes, she makes sure her hands are clean, she really doesn't want her orange finger prints everywhere. After she finishes cleaning her hands, she gets into her bookbag, and takes out her favorite book: The Dragonology Handbook: A practical course in dragons, by Ernest Drake. She smiles as she flips open the first page and is already in awe at the designs of the dragons. She turns to a certain page, and feels some sort of pang inside her, like she somehow knew the dragon that was on that page. She was looking at the pages, that told of the migratory Frost Dragon. She read on how it was like that one arctic bird that flies all over the world. A white dragon with hints of blue on it.

As she was reading on, Toshiro looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading, and froze. He snapped out of it, and then closed her book in a very teasing manner.

"Hashira, when are you going to grow up? You know that dragons are just for little kids." Toshiro teased, with her book in his hand.

"Toshiro, give that back. I was reading that." Hashira pouts and Toshiro has to admit, she does look cute when she blushes.

"Nah, you need to grow up." Toshiro taunted her.

"Fine, then it is either; give me back my book, or have me take out my computer and have everyone listen to the songs I like, At. Full. Blast. Volume." Hashira taunted back with a smirk.

"Toshiro, listen to her and give her back the book." Seto Kaiba said while trying to read his own book.

"Please give her back the book." Bakura Touzoku said after breaking away from his make out session with Ryou Bakura.

"Just hand the book back to her and don't make such a big deal out of it." Atemu Yami Sennen said while Yugi Moto had his head in Atemu's waist.

"No! I don't want to listen to girly music!" Joey Wheeler exclaimed.

"Fine." Toshiro said and gave the book back to her.

"Thank you." Hashira said and opened her book again, to a page on eastern dragons. "You know, this reminds me that my family is going on a trip to China this week."

"Oh yeah, hope you have a nice trip Hashira." Toshiro said and she smiled.

"I will, and since that place is like adorned with dragon statues and stuff, I'll bring back souvenirs for you guys. I am already thinking about what to get you guys, cuz I already know what to get Yugi." Hashira smirked.

"Let me guess, you are going to give me a stuffed panda toy?" Yugi asked in slight irritation and everyone laughed.

"Of course, it will match your baby panda eyes." Hashira said and everyone laughed again.

The bell rings and they all head back in.

Later in the week, Hashira is in China. She ran through the woods like a little kid, with her parents following behind. They came across a temple adorned with dragons, and Hashira was in awe, though her eyes catch something in the forest, almost like she is being watched, and although she can make out a serpentine shape, she can't tell what it is, before it disappears.. Later, when she went into the market, there was a shop, selling ragon related things. Her eyes catch onto a small chain necklace, with a opal gem in the center and the symbol of a dragon inside if you look at it a certain way. Hashira was drawn to it, so she was able to buy it.

That night, she was wearing the necklace as she went to sleep on the plane ride back home.

_**Dream in Hashira's POV:**__ I was making out with Toshiro, when he pulled away._

_I looked at him, confused._

"_Hashira, I have a secret, and you must promise never to tell anyone." He said and then he was covered in a bright light._

_When the light softened, standing in Toshiro's place, was a bulky dragon, pure white with blue shading. It looked like it was covered in a layer of frosty stiff fur. Like the fur was almost made of ice. Even though it was bulky, it was also very slender and snake like. Like a cross between the Frost Dragon and the Long Dragon from her book. Though, instead of having the classic bat wings, it had more of bird wings. The head had spiky horns with some markings like deer antlers._

_The creature lowered it's head to me, but I backed away instinctively. I see a bright light in the distance. When the light fades, a classic _Lung_ dragon (pronounced: Long) exactly like the one in my book, was floating there. _

_It shrieked at me, but I could hear just a faint voice say, "**Young one, it is your destiny to become what you love most, we have watched over you, and I believe it is time for you to embrace your destiny, on the next Dragon Moon, you will be transformed.**"_

_And with that, I am surrounded by a bright light. While I can't see, I feel a burning sensation around my neck. Then, everything goes dark as I see emerald eyes hiding in the darkness. __**:Dream end**_

Hashira blinked as she began to wake up, she was being carried by her father, and she realized that she had fallen asleep. He put her in the car and they went on there way back home. Hashira looked at her necklace and saw that it was completely different.

Instead of a small silver chain, it was strong gold wire. Instead of an opal jewel, it was a gold dragon head with ruby eyes.

She was confused, but thought it looked nice so she went back to sleep. Not even noticing the faint and eerie glow emanating from the jewel.

**Author's notes: I had to have a dream scene in there, it was too hard to resist, and sorry if things are moving kind of fast, but it's my story and it fits with the plot.**

**Toshiro: So… we are too dense to even notice that the other likes us? It makes me sound stupid.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Things are going to get as hot as Molten Fire Blast by a Red-Eyes in the upcoming chapters.**

**Toshiro: You just had to make that analogy, and where are Duke, Tristan, Marik, and Malik.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Marik and Malik are in Egypt and Duke and Tristan are in America hiding from Tea.**

**Toshiro: Okay, please review and let us know what you think, also review if you want to see what will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I got another chapter done! Oh and people, I might change the rating to M because of what happens near the end of the chapter, and Toshiro! We aren't doing **_**it**_** in this chapter. Stop thinking like perv.**

**Toshiro: Okay, I will just read this then so that I will find out what makes this M material. -starts reading- Hashira doesn't own Yugioh, all she owns is her ideas and her OCs. Enjoy.**

Hashira went to school with gifts wrapped and in her hands, but something inside was telling her to hide the necklace at all costs so she just tucked in her shirt, hoping that no one would notice.

She saw everyone and waved cheerfully, "Hey guys!"

Everyone saw her and smiled, before coming over to her.

"Okay everyone, I brought presents for everyone; Seto, I got you a dragon statue because yes, I know about your dragon fetish, also I have been talking with your little brother. Bakura, I got you a decorative knife, it has dragons on it and everyone says that knives with dragon designs are epic knives. Ryou, I got you the latest Harry Potter book, since I know how much you and Bakura love it so much, I mean, why else would Bakura keep quoting Ron Weasley. Atemu, I got you some of the new duel monster cards, oh and I actually ran into your old enemy, you know, Vivian Wong, I was practically running away from a maniac. Yugi, as promised, I got you a Panda dressed up as the Dark Magician. Joey, I got you a dog collar and a leash as Seto requested. And, Toshiro, I got you a new dragon shirt." Hashira says.

Seto gets angry by his secrets being revealed, though he hides and it and makes a mental note to scold his little brother Mokuba while being impressed by the design of the dragon. Bakura whistles at the design on his knife and nearly drools when he sees the blade, already having thoughts in his mind about killing someone for fun. Ryou, nearly fangirls over his book which is hard to do since he is a guy. Atemu grimaces at the thought of Vivian chasing Hashira around, but is impressed by the cards. Yugi gets one look at the 'Dark Panda Magician' and all of a sudden, he is on the ground snuggling it to death. Joey's eye twitches at the gift and sends death glares at Seto, before starting a heated argument. Toshiro takes his dragon shirt, and smiles at the design of the fire dragon dancing in the sky with the ice dragon, but then he catches a strange yet familiar scent coming from Hashira, and he internally gasps, but hides his shock, thinking/knowing that she probably doesn't know yet.

"Hashira, did you get anything for yourself?" Toshiro asked, hoping to draw out what he thinks he smells.

"Yeah, I-" Hashira is cut off by the bell ringing to go to class, and as usual, she is the first one to head on over, by making it a race.

Later, Toshiro and the others are hanging out in the forest as Hashira is at home for rest, she gets really serious cases of jet-lag.

"Guys, did any of you smell that scent on Hashira?" Toshiro asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I thought I smelt a whiff of that of a hatchling. Either that or, a newborn dragon. Can it be that she has become..." Seto's eyes widen as he says the last part.

"Well, if what our noses are saying is true, than on the Dragon Moon, we will have a newborn dragon entering our territory, and it will be scared to death of us. We should probably invite Hashira someplace where we can be alone during the Dragon Moon." Toshiro said.

"What about going camping? Seto, you are technically an adult, so her parents will let her come since we will be 'supervised by a responsible adult'." Atemu suggests.

Toshiro blushes at the thought of him and Hashira, sharing a tent.

"Toshiro, her parents won't let you be in the same tent. And, if what our noses are saying is true, then you won't be able to have your 'fun' anyway." Seto says which gets a deeper blush on Toshiro.

"We should hurry, the Dragon Moon is tomorrow night, luckily tomorrow is Saturday." Yugi says and they all nod before heading over to Hashira's house.

Later, at Hashira's house, Toshiro, Atemu, Yugi, and Seto come are at the front door knocking.

Mrs. Akana opens the door and says, "Oh, hi boys, come on in."

"Thank you." They say and come into the house.

They sit in the living room and Hashira comes in with bed head, making her look like she is wearing an afro on fire. She stood there for a bit, before running back in her room, surprising the boys.

"What was that about?" Toshiro asks.

"Oh, she can't see when her hair is like that, so when she finally realized it was you guys, she ran back in her room to take care of 'the beast that threatens to eat her face'. That hair is unruly." Mrs. Akana said.

After a while, Hashira comes back with her hair in it's 'normal' hair style.

She sits down and says, "Hey guys, so what did you come here for? I thought you wanted to stay away from my dad as much as possible Toshiro."

"Actually, we came here to invite you to go camping tomorrow night. It will be just us and the others." Atemu says.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Akana. We will make sure she will be safe." Toshiro said.

"Also, I will be supervising them. I may be the youngest CEO, but I am also technically an adult at 18, and if I can run a company, I can make sure we are all safe." Seto said with a serious face.

"Please mom, I wanna go." Hashira said while trying to mimic Yugi's infamous Puppy Dog Eyes, while Yugi does the same thing.

Mrs. Akana sweatdrops and says, "Fine, if your father says so."

"She can go." Mr. Akana says from the kitchen. "As long as nothing happens to her, she can go."

He slightly glares at Toshiro, who gulps at the glare.

"Since it's okay with your father, it's okay with me." Mrs. Akana says and Yugi and Hashira cheer, while everyone else just smiles.

"Great, we will pick up Hashira tomorrow at 4:30." Toshiro said and they got ready to leave. "See ya tomorrow Hashira."

"Bye guys. See ya tomorrow." Hashira said before going back into her room.

The next day, Hashira has her dinner a 4:00 so that she can be full before she leaves. She already has all her stuff packed and she has her necklace on, though it is still hidden under her shirt. Odd things had been happening to her all day, she can hear her parents whispering to each other in the kitchen while she is in her room, but she shrugs it off as she has always had good hearing. She can smell dinner all the way from her room, but she has always been able to do that, and other things.

After dinner, she gets all her things ready and then waits for everyone to come. She can hear a car pull into the driveway and then knocking is heard on the door. She opens the door to see Toshiro, and in the driveway is everyone.

"Hey Toshiro. I might need someone to help me carry my things." She says with a little nervousness.

Toshiro looks at the bags and he says, "Sure thing Hashira."

As he grabs the bags, a glint of gold catches his eyes toward her neck, and he sees something that looks like a necklace.

'I knew it, the only reason she isn't telling us that she has it, and the reason she is hiding it, is her instincts and the necklace, she has been turned and we don't have much time left till we must reveal ourselves.' Toshiro thought as he put the bags in the car and they went on their way.

"Sooo, Toshiro, where are we going?" Hashira asked.

"In the woods, we often go there and hang out when you are stuck at home. There is a cave nearby." Toshiro says.

"Okay." Hashira says with her usual smile.

When they finally get to the campsite, it is 6:00 and the sun is already beginning it's decent. When it gets to 7:00 it's starting to get dark.

The guys are all in front of the campfire while Hashira is in the tent.

"Guys, do you think she will be alright?" Ryou whispers.

"Shh, we have to be quiet, she can probably hear us." Toshiro says.

Seconds later, a strong smell is emanating from the tent and they are on alert. They rush into the tent to see Hashira with her eyes closed, tears coming down her face, back arched, jaw tightly shut, arms around her stomach.

"It hurts." Hashira says and everyone notices that her necklace is showing, the golden wire glistening, the ruby eyes of the dragon head glowing. "What's… happening… Toshiro?"

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright Hashira, the pain is only temporary. Please, calm down, it'll be alright." Toshiro says in a calm in a comforting voice, because he really doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Toshiro…" Hashira says in a shaky voice, and then her necklace glows brighter.

Seto looks out the tent and sees that the New Moon has risen.

All of a sudden, Hashira's eyes snap open and dilate like a reptile's, before she completely closes them again, and doesn't look in pain.

Toshiro gets a worried look on his face, and Seto says, "It's alright, she's just unconscious, this way she won't feel any pain while transforming. We should go, the Dragon Moon has risen."

"I'll stay near the tent, just to make sure she is safe." Toshiro says and everyone nods before leaving the tent and running off somewhere, though Seto stayed behind to help.

Toshiro stays inside with him to watch Hashira transform. Seto took off her shirt and pants, but not for perverted things, which caused Toshiro to blush at the sight, but he shrugged it off because his crush was in pain. Seto also took off her bra and her underwear, and Toshiro had to beat up the instinct that was telling him to jump her. The only thing he left on her body, was the necklace, which he could not take off. Seto then takes her and puts her body outside, knowing that she will grow larger, before he turned her onto her stomach, so that if she does grow wings, they won't get torn or crushed.

Toshiro went next to Seto and could tell where her body was changing. Her arms were starting to form feathers on them, and there was a black mark right where her tail bone was, and that was where he tail would come in. **(A/N: I say black because it would be hard to see a light color against her tanned Egyptian skin)** Her legs were looking like scales would form, and small black marks were coming in and her forehead. Black marks were starting come in on her toes, along with the heels of her feet. Her body was also slowly starting to become larger.

A small unconscious whimper came out when claws erupted from Hashira's toes, along with the claws coming out of her heels, making her feet look more like talons. Seto and Toshiro grabbed some of the water and towels that they had, and cleaned up the blood. The black marks were starting to get a little darker, if that was possible, and small barely noticeable lumps were forming.

Knowing what would come next, Seto put some ice water and towels by her jaws. Toshiro opened her mouth and saw the teeth were getting sharper, and small fangs were starting to form from the roof of the mouth. They looked at the lumps forming on her, and they were starting to get red.

Toshiro went to her arms which were slowly starting to get into more of a bird like position, and more feathers were forming. Hashira's fingers grew long as feathers covered her entire arms. Soon, the more important flight feathers were coming out of the skin and her arms were turning into wings.

Toshiro and Seto went to her back end and saw the lump was really red. Seto had Toshiro stand back as a huge 3 meter scaly tail erupted from her back end. Seto got the water and towels and began to clean off the tail which was covered in blood, he also noticed that the tail had a fan of bloody feathers on the tip which he had Toshiro clean all the blood off.

They looked back at her and saw that including the tail, Hashira was 6 meters long. Her wings also were a 6 meter wingspan. Hashira's body was becoming more serpentine and was slowly elongating and scales were covering her skin. Her flame colored hair went down further along the neck with had started to become long. When it stopped, her face started to become long like a snout. Within a few minutes, Hashira no longer had anything on her that resembled a human in any way. She even had some spikes going from the back of her neck down to her tail.

"Come on, she will wake up soon. We should get going." Seto said and Toshiro nodded, before they ran off into the woods.

**Author's notes: And that transformation scene is why I decided this should be M material.**

**Toshiro: Seto is a jerk, you were in pain and yet he had us leave you alone!**

**Seto: It wasn't my fault, blame the insane author.**

**FireWing Pegasus: It was needed for the plot!**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review if you hate seeing Hashira in that kind of pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, and it is kinda long.**

**Toshiro: Is that meant to be a pun to Long Dragon, better known as the Chinese Dragon.**

**FireWing Pegasus: …Maybe.**

**Toshiro: Uh. Anyway, now we will find out what happens to Hashira.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, and you will see some surprises.**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything but her OCs and her ideas. Enjoy this **_**Long**_** chapter.**

Hashira groggily opened up her eyes, and was immediately hit with a shock of pain through her whole body. The moment she made movement, she knew something was off. She put her tongue to her teeth and discovered they were sharp. She went to move her arm and felt feathers. She moved her foot and found they closed like talons. She also felt something connected to her rear end and was swishing back and forth. She looked at her arms and saw bird like wings. She went to see her back end and found it was easier than normal. She only saw a serpentine body with two bird like legs sticking out with a long tail swishing around. She tried to get up and found it was hard with wings, so she put her face to the ground and saw she had a snout. She pushed herself up, but her wings were kind of heavy and it was hard to stand with her shortish legs, but she managed. She tried to get into her tent and saw a mirror, she looked like a huge dragon. She screamed but it sounded like roar of fright. She saw the fire and curled around it an attempt to cry.

She tried to think about the last things that she remembered. She remembered being pain and everyone found her, then she remembers Toshiro saying something about the pain being temporary and that it would be alright, like he knew something was up, or like he knew this would happen. Then she remembers falling asleep.

All of a sudden, her pointy scaly ears start twitching and she hears something. She looks and sees, reddish brown reptilian eyes staring at her and she gulps, scared for her life. She saw whatever it was, slowly come out of hiding. It looked like a hellish cross between a Gargouille and a Knucker from her book, a serpentine dragon with smallish wings, a long devil like tail, and a gargoyle like head, the whole creature was stark white in color with spikes on the wings and all the way down to the tail. It's reddish brown eyes looking at her like she had done something wrong.

Hashira tried to get up again, this time quicker, and she tried to flap her wings to fly as she tried to hide in the forest. The creature chuckled to itself a bit, before it let out a roar saying that the chase was on.

Hashira saw a tall tree and tried to hide in it, completely forgetting her tail. She stiffened when something poked her tail. She looked and saw crimson reptilian eyes staring at her. The creature looked like some cross between a Amphithere (the kind of dragon that resembles the legend of Quetzalcoatl(the god not the pterosaur)) and Wyvern. It was long and snake like body, like her, but it had more of bat wings. It also had large horns growing out of the head. It also had arms and legs while she only had legs. The creature was mostly black with gold horns and claws, and scales were tipped in crimson. The creature's tail feathers were gold at the bottom, mostly black, and tipped in crimson, it also looked rather spiky. The creature's mane was just like the tail only, it was more of hair than feathers, the fur also covered some of the wings.

Hashira screamed again and tried to fly through the trees and was getting herself beat up, by accidentally hitting the trees. The creature roared into the night, alerting that she is getting herself injured.

Hashira fell the ground and tried to hide under a tree, but was just too large. Then she heard a growl and saw honey brown reptilian eyes staring at her. The creature looked like a European Dragon(Think western evil dragons that destroy villages) but had some mane on it's head and tail. The creature was mostly black all over, but the tips of the scales, the claws, the hair, were all blond in color. Hashira whimpered before trying something she saw once, she put her wings up, trying to make herself look bigger and when the creature was distracted, she ran past him.

She then tried to run, but she was tiring out fast. She got her wing stuck in a tree and roared in pain. The creature let out a roar saying that her wing was stuck.

Hashira tried to get her wing unstuck, but it only hurt her. She felt something get her wing unstuck and saw small pale knucker, with shorter arms and legs and small wings. It looked kinda like the first creature, but with less devil like parts. The creature had wide brown reptilian eyes, and tried to smile at her, but it only showed it's sharp teeth, scaring her into running away again.

The small creature let out a roar, saying about where she was heading.

Hashira ran until she was tired. She tried to lay down, but her whole body hurt. She felt something watching her and she tensed. She spun her head around and saw a small serpentine dragon. It looked like a _Lung_ dragon, and a lot like the Amphithere dragon in color, but it had Amphithere wings, mane, and tail. It had amethyst reptilian eyes that were wider than the last creature. It looked at her, with eyes pleading her to stay with it. Hashira was actually able to resist when she saw the fangs and claws, also she thought she could hear faint growls coming closer. She slinked away in fear and ran away.

The small creature let out small roars, saying that she was nearing a clearing.

Hashira finally managed to find a clearing, but went cautious. She heard flapping and saw a huge white European dragon, flying down and landing. It was a classic European dragon, only pure white, with bits of brown claws. It also had piercing blue reptilian eyes, that frightened the hell out of her. She backed away and knew that it was no use in trying the intimidation tactic. The dragon looked at her like it was scolding her and she was scared to death. She flapped her wings frantically and nearly lifted off the ground. It was enough to slightly surprise the huge dragon and she took that to her advantage. She flew/ran back into the forest.

The huge dragon saw this and roared saying that she was going to their cave.

Hashira went through the forest and remembered Toshiro saying something about a cave, so she naturally tried to find the cave. She looked around and finally found the cave. She heard the roars of the creatures like hunting dogs were following her. She went in and was hit by a slightly icy sensation. She looked around and found a crevice just big enough for her to curl up in. As she hid herself in the crevice, she felt something watching her. She looked and saw the very dragon she had seen in her dream, the one Toshiro had turned into. She cowered and saw all of the other creatures coming up from behind the huge dragon, she never even noticed that this cave was so big. She cowered even more and looked like she was going to cry.

She whimpered, "**Please, please don't eat me.**"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come to her, but she only heard chuckling. She opened her eyes again to see the huge creatures almost laughing.

"**We're not going to eat you Hashira.**" The Frost/Long dragon roared, and she was confused.

"**How? How did you know my name?**" She asked in fear with tears spilling out of her ruby reptilian eyes.

"**You mean that you don't recognize us?"** The dragon asked teasingly and Hashira recognized that tone of voice though it was hard to make out from the roars.

"**You should know that she doesn't recognize us in these forms.**" The first amphithere like dragon says in an authoritative voice.

"**Right now, I am just hoping that she will recognize us from our eyes and our voices.**" The Frost/Long dragon says.

"**T- Toshiro?**" Hashira asks and the dragon's attention is immediately captured.

"**So, you recognize me now? Yeah, it's me and the other's have their feelings hurt that you ran away from them, though they understand that you were just frightened, and yes, Bakura got enjoyment out of seeing you run away screaming. Anyway, you can come out now. I want to see how you look.**" Toshiro says, while Bakura, who apparently was the first creature Hashira encountered, was getting whacked on the head by the pure white Knucker's (Ryou's) tail.

The first amphithere, who apparently was Atemu, shot a fireball at the ceiling, lighting the place like a lightbulb. Hashira tries to move and finds that she had cornered herself so much that she is a little stuck. She looks at Toshiro with a look of, 'help.' and he nods. The two small dragons, who she thinks are Yugi and Ryou, come closer to her and begin pulling her out, even though it hurts her a little. They finally are able to detach her from her tiny cave and she is way larger than the two small dragons combined. She lifts herself up so that she doesn't crush the two, but it is still hard to try and control her body.

The huge white dragon, who has a 99% chance of being Seto, brings a huge mirror so she can look at herself. She has ruby eyes with reptilian slits for pupils, deep tanned scales with her long snake like body, on the end of her tail is a fan made of flame colored feathers. Her huge wings look like that of pheonix, only not on fire, she has talons with red claws for her feet, and when she opens her mouth, she sees sharp curved fangs along with two longish fangs that look like cobra fangs. In fact, most of her looks kinda like the Egyptian version of a dragon, a huge cobra with bird like wings. The only differences is that she has small legs and her head is more dragon like, excluding the inside of the mouth, and the spikes running down her back.

"**You look beautiful, Hashira.**" Toshiro says, which once again confuses her, making her blush at the coment.

"**Um… so is anyone going to tell me what happened to me and why no one is human at the moment?**" Hashira asks.

"**First, we need to go back to the campsite before the moon falls. Because, in order for your clothes to not get damaged during your first transformation, Toshiro and I had to strip you naked. So, all your clothes are at the campsite.**" Seto says and Toshiro and him earn death glares from Hashira.

"**It was the only way for you to not damage your clothes, I was just focusing on getting you prepared for the transformation, Toshiro was the one blushing, and trying to fight it back.**" Seto says and if _her_ looks could kill, Toshiro _would_ be set on fire.

"**Actually, I was trying to ignore my instincts by just focusing on the face you were in pain, and it was not the time to be thinking dirty.**" Toshiro says in an attempt to save himself.

Hashira sighs, "**So, we need to go back to the campsite?**"

"**Actually, right after you ran away from me. I gathered your suitcase that had your clothes, after I put your clothes back in.**" Bakura said and used his tail to toss the bag at her.

"**Thanks Bakura.**" Hashira says, and Seto looks out the cave.

"**The moon will be falling soon. Yugi, can you lead her to one of the separate chambers in the cave, there is not much time.**" Seto says and Yugi nods.

Yugi flies in the air, grabs the bag, and guides Hashira to one of the chambers before flying back, just as the moon sets. They all smell the change in Hashira's scent and then they all transform back to human form.

Hashira comes out a few minutes later and says, "It's good to have usable arms again, and will it hurt every time I transform, it hurt like bitch."

"No, it will only hurt until you learn how to control your transformations, and every time you transform, it will hurt less and less." Toshiro says.

"So, now you guys going to tell me what happened?" Hashira asks.

"Yeah." Toshiro says and they sit down. "Hashira, I know you have that necklace."

Hashira looks at her neck and feels the necklace, "Yeah, it was the only thing I was wearing when I turned back. Why is it?"

The others look at each before they all take necklaces out from inside their shirts. Seto has a silver wire necklace with a dragon head with sapphire for the eyes. Joey has a silver chain necklace with gold for the dragon's eyes. Atemu has a necklace that looks a lot like Hashira's but a thicker wire with emeralds on the wire. Yugi had a small silver chain and amethyst for the eyes of the dragon. Bakura had a gold chain with copper for the eyes of the dragon. Ryou had a small silver chain with copper eyes. And Toshiro had a strong silver chain with emeralds for the eyes of the dragon.

Hashira gasps at the fact that they all have necklaces like her.

"Now Hashira, tell us how you ended up with that necklace." Toshiro says.

"Well, I was in China. I remember running around the woods like a little kid, then we came across a temple adorned with dragons, and I could've sworn I saw something that looked serpentine and I could feel that I was being watched. Then, later I was in a market, shopping for gifts for you guys, when I came to a stall that had lots of dragon related items. I saw they had a necklace, small sliver change with an opal gem and inside the gem, you could see a dragon if you looked at it a certain way. I liked it so I bought it. That night, well I had this weird dream on the plane ride home." Hashira says and Toshiro catches a hint of a blush, but hard to tell against her tanned skin.

"What happened in your dream?" Toshiro asked and the way she blushed at him, he started to blush too.

"Well… you were with me… and then you told me never to tell anyone about a secret you had, and then you turned into the dragon you were, and then a _Lung_ dragon, that looked exactly like the one in my book, came out of the darkness. I shrieked at me, but I could hear it say words through it, and then there was a bright light and my neck was burning. The last thing I saw as emeralds retreating into the darkness before I woke up. When I woke up, my necklace looked like this."

"What did the dragon say?" Toshiro asked.

"It said and I quote, '_Young one, it is your destiny to become what you love most, we have watched over you, and I believe it is time for you to embrace your destiny, on the next Dragon Moon, you will be transformed._' I don't know what it means." Hashira says.

"Well you love dragons, the Dragon Moon is the new moon which was last night. We will tell you the legend that goes with how you transformed. Right now, we should get onto more important matters, like teaching you how to control your body when in dragon form and learn how to fly along with everything young hatchlings need to learn in order to survive." Toshiro says, and Hashira's eyes widen.

"Okay, but first, shouldn't we get ready to get back to my house, so that my parents don't think that I've gone missing." Hashira says changing the subject.

"It's still early, but I guess we should go. Maybe sometime, you can come to my house Hashira. We can train you there." Toshiro says and Hashira nods as they exit the cave and head back to the campsite.

**Author's notes: I am ending it there.**

**Toshiro: You. Are. Coming. To. My. House?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, and I have some surprises when that happens.**

**Toshiro: Oh Kami. Please review if you want another chapter while she has it on her mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Hello, here is another chapter, and if you think that it is a little short… blame writer's block. I have it with all of my stories.**

**Toshiro: I have been wondering why you haven't posted a chapter for A Shadow Horse's Promise for a while. Hope you can get over it soon.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Thank you kind sir.**

**Toshiro: -blushes- Sure. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC's and ideas, enjoy the chapter.**

They made it back to the campsite and Hashira finally noticed the blood puddles where she had been laying, and the bowls and towels all bloodied.

"I lost a lot of blood, didn't I?" Hashira asked though it sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, and you a most likely hungry. Usually, when someone becomes a dragon for the first time, their mental strength will determine how much their instincts control them. You were running away from us because your instincts were telling you so, though you could not eat. Normally, when you transform for the first time, the first thing that normally happens, is you try to look for food, but with us driving you to the cave, you were unable to eat, which took a toll on your strength as you spent a lot of strength just transforming. It was a miracle you were able to run away from us for so long without passing out from starvation. Also, any injuries that you attain in dragon form carry with you in human form." Seto says as they begin to clean up the area and Hashira looks at the small gashes on her arms and bruises on her head with her mirror.

"Well, even in humans, the instinct for survival is so strong that you completely disregard the need for food when you are in a situation where you are running for your life. And, I did take Karate for two years once so I can withstand pain to a certain point when it comes to preserving my life." Hashira says as she nurses her wounds and everyone hears her stomach growl in annoyance.

"Maybe now would be a good time to teach you how to hunt. Because I think we forgot to bring some food. We ate while we were waiting for you. Since you don't know how to control your body yet, we will hunt while you watch and learn, but first, Yugi can easily heal your wounds while we go and get food." Toshiro says and pretty much drags Hashira into the forest, with Yugi following as he is small enough to be able to catch things in the forest much easier.

They get a little into the forest and Toshiro nods to Yugi, who goes into dragon form.

"I thought we could only transform on a new moon?" Hashira wonders.

"The more experienced you are, and the more control you have, you can transform whenever you want." Toshiro says and Yugi walks over to her and begins to heal the wounds with just a touch of the claws, confusing the hell out of Hashira, before he went to the trees, and she saw how she wasn't injured at all.

Yugi hops from the trees to the ground and even into a whole in a tree. Yugi finally finds something and it turns out to be an bird. He crushes the bird's neck in his jaws and then he puts it on the ground before Hashira, and then he breathes fire on it. Yugi goes back to human form and takes out some sort of skewer and sticks it through the dead bird.

"Try it, it'll taste just like chicken. It's better than it looks." Yugi says in his usual cheerful way and you could never guess that he was actually a dragon.

Hashira nervously takes it, and takes it a bit. Her eyes widen and she eats more.

"Mmm, it tastes good, yet it looks so bad tasting." Hashira says as she continues eating.

"That's because of you becoming a dragon. Your diet will slightly change to include more meat and less vegetables. We are carnivores after all." Toshiro says, "Come on, let's head back."

Hashira nods while eating and Yugi nods and they head back to campsite. They come back to the campsite to find everything packed up and the blood actually gone.

When Hashira looked at the spot, where the blood used to be, confused, Seto said, "It had to be disposed of. Humans can't know that dragons are real, and we don't need to scare unwary hikers by leaving a pool of blood."

Hashira nods understanding and they get everything into the car, before leaving the campsite. In the car, Hashira gets her favorite book out of her bag and goes through the pages to the page about the migratory Frost Dragon. Toshiro notices the picture and smirks in his head, liking the fact that she is learning about him, even if it's only a little. After a while, Hashira is leaning on Toshiro, and when he looks, she is fully asleep and he can hear soft purring. He smiles, for he knows that she is his crush. Now that she is a dragon, like him, they will be capable of becoming mates, now the only trick, would be to win her heart, though he doesn't know that he already has.

_**Dream in Hashira's POV:**__ I am in dragon form flying through the skies. I see my prey and catch it in my talons. I had caught a ram from the mountains. I fly with it in my talons back to the cave. I enter the cave after dropping the ram in front. I see Toshiro in his dragon form smirking at me._

"_**I brought the food, my Drago-Shiro.**" I say with a deep inhuman purr._

"_**Nice, my Drago-Shira. You know, even though we are together, we haven't mated yet.**" Toshiro says with a dangerous purr that makes my scales and feathers tingle._

"**_You mean we're going to do _it**_**?**" I ask with a hint of fear._

_He shakes his head and says, "**That is thinking like a human Hashira. I can tell that you are in season, we are going to mate like our kind has done since the first dragons were born. Just give into your instincts.**"_

_I can feel my instincts clawing at my mind, telling me what I am supposed to do._

"_**Shiro, I'm scared.**" I say nervously._

"_**Come on, aren't females usually supposed to dominated the relationships? Don't worry, I'll help you.**" Toshiro says and the look in his slitted eyes, is the look of a predator._

_I blush and curl up on the ground, trying to get my rest from hunting down the ram._

"_**Now now, I can tell what your body wants, I can smell the changes in your scent, you are in season. Can you smell the changes in my scent too, I want to make you mine.**" Toshiro says and I shiver as he begins to lick my ear._

"_**Shiro, please stop. I'm scared.**" I say and I use my tail to distract him with the ram._

"_**Fine, have it your way, but soon I might be asking Bakura for advice on how to get you mine.**" Toshiro says and I shiver._

_A bright light clouds my vision and I black out. __**:End Dream**_

Hashira woke up and found she was laying on something. She realized she had been blushing and she heard a chuckle from behind her. She saw she was leaning on a smirking Toshiro.

"Glad to see you woke up Hashira. I thought you were starting to have a nightmare, you kept on saying you were scared… but then I saw the blush creep onto your face and I had to wonder what was going on in your dream. Was I in your dream?" He says and her blush gets deeper.

"We're here guys." Atemu says and Hashira's eyes widen.

They were in front of her house and her parents opened the door to see them. Hashira got out of the car with Toshiro, who 'escorted' her to her parents.

"So, how was the trip, Hashira?" her mom asked.

"Nothing happened, right?" her dad asked with an eyebrow raised at Toshiro.

"It was... interesting, and don't worry dad, nothing happened." Hashira says trying to find the right words to use.

"Yeah, we took good care of her." Toshiro says with a casual smile. "In fact, I was wondering if sometime... she could come over to my house?"

"Hmm... well it would be alright, if we meet your parents first. We don't know your parents yet so she can't go over to your house." Hashira's mom says with some thinking after elbowing her dad in the side when he was going to say something.

"Sure, just let me tell my parents and you can meet them if they say alright, which will be a little hard as my mom travels... a lot." Toshiro says trying to find the rights words at the end.

"Okay. Have a safe trip back home Toshiro." Hashira's mom says and Toshiro nods before going back to the car.

"See ya Toshiro." Hashira says and Toshiro nods, before the car drives off.

**Author's notes: Yeah… Toshiro, that was meant to show how Hashira is scared of what she is to a point, her crush over you is starting to grow, but she also fears you because of her knowing what you are.**

**Toshiro: Still, it made me sound like an insensitive jerk, and even if things get desperate, I would never ask Bakura for help.**

**Bakura: And why is that?**

**Toshiro: Because your pairing is called 'Tender'shipping for a reason. You need to be really tender with him, and most of the time, you scare your lover, I will never do that to my Shira.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I also changed Toshiro's nickname for Hashira to fit in with this story. Uni-Shira is now Drago-Shira. In order to not confuse Drago-Shira with Drago-Shiro, look at the last letter.**

**Toshiro: Please review if you want another chapter this month.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Well, here is another chapter, and sorry I was unable to get any chapters posted yesterday on **_**'Mai'**_** Valentine's Day. XD**

**Toshiro: You shouldn't say that, cuz I smell harpies coming here.**

**Mai: My breasts tell me that someone pulled a Mai Valentine joke.**

**Toshiro: Oh Kami!**

**Mai: Shut up, I'm not into dragons.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Get out of here! -calls a hollywood movie star-**

**Mai: Oh no! I don't wanna get married to a movie star! -runs away and ninjas follow her in the shadows-**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, except her OCs and ideas. Enjoy.**

The next day at school, Hashira and the others were sitting on the roof.

They all looked around and not seeing anyone else, Toshiro said, "Hashira, there are some things we need to explain to you about being a dragon as you are one of us now."

"Okay. Even though last night I thought that this was a dream, since it's real, I'm not going to overreact." Hashira says and they look at her like she has grown another head, unfortunately that's not true as she isn't a hydra.

"Okay, first time that someone didn't overreact after thinking it was a dream." Bakura says.

"Anyway, first thing you should now. As you can't control your dragon form, with some dragons, they're emotions will cause them to transform, like… if you are scared for your life, your wings will appear. If you are very sad, you will cause dragon tears, which are extremely rare and have exceptional healing properties. If your body gets really hot, scales will replace your skin. If you are extremely hungry, your teeth will transform, which reminds us. You transformed into a dragon that looked part Egyptian dragon." Toshiro says.

"You mean, like Apep? The serpent that would attack Ra on his voyages across the sky and threaten to swallow the sun. I'm part Egyptian dragon?" Hashira asks and they look at her odd.

"So… from that explanation of an Egyptian dragon, we can assume that the Egyptians never took lightly to dragons?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, the only thing they could link to dragons were snakes and crocodiles, while Cobras are said to be the guardians of the pharaohs, like cats and the underworld, Apep was a giant demon like Cobra that would try to stop Ra's journey and swallow the sun, and crocodiles attacked people. They aren't as keep as dragons as here in the east." Atemu explains.

"So, if I'm part Egyptian dragon, why do my legs stay intact and I have other more dragon than serpent like features?" Hashira asks.

"I think you might also be part Wyvern, while some Wyverns have 4 legs and two wings, those are the more southern Wyverns, the ones that were symbols of power and destruction for the vikings, had two legs and wings, though they are kind of ugly looking, so you might also be part Asian Lung, helping your Egyptian dragon side retain it's serpentine body, and allowing you to look more elegant than those northern Wyverns." Seto says like it's the indisputable truth.

"Well, my dad is half Egyptian and half Japanese, while my mom came from the scottish highlands." Hashira says.

"Ah, so you must be, instead of the typical viking Wyvern, you must me one of those more Celtic dragons, like the Pendragons. They look kind of like a southern Wyvern, only some have Celtic knot symbols on them, and are often the color green and peaceful creatures, and were said to affect nature. In fact, they are the symbol of Celtic religion. You do have some Celtic qualities of your dragon form, but it is not easily noticed." Seto says.

"Okay. I've always have had a peaceful streak in me." Hashira says.

"Anyway, back to telling you want you should know. You will only fully transform on a New Moon, or as we dragons call, the Dragon Moon, until you can control your dragon form. Also, when you transform to dragon form, it will be excruciating pain until you can control your transformation. Each time it will get lower in pain, but until then, since you have already transformed once, you will be awake during the rest of your transformations, unless you are asleep. When you turn back into a human, it will be less pain, but still very painful. Since we can control our dragon forms and have been dragons for a long time already, it is painless and simple. When you finally are able to control your dragon form, you will be able to be a dragon in the daytime and for long periods of time. It will just take practice." Toshiro says.

"Says, the guy who was born a dragon." Joey says, which earns a small whack on the top of the head from Seto.

"You were born a dragon?" Hashira asks amazed.

"Yeah, why do you think I said that my mom travels, _a lot_?" Toshiro asks.

"Your mom is a frost dragon?" Hashira asks after some thinking.

"Yes, which leaves me with my Japanese dragon father, a lot." Toshiro says.

"How did the others become dragons?" Hashira asks.

"Let me explain it better with my magic." Atemu says as he conjures up his magic to allow everyone to see a flashback.

_**Flashback:**__ Atemu walked down the halls to the Throne Room with his cousin Seth. They were to attend a meeting with some Orientals about something happening in their part of the world. Atemu could not deal with it at the moment, he had to deal with the troublesome thief king Akefia at the moment._

_He made it to the Throne room and as soon as he was prepared, the Oriental leader came in. The leader looked to be an old man. He had a long mustache and beard along with long grey hair. He also wore a long silk robe with scale patterns and different blues and greens. To Atemu and Seth, the clothes look really hot and the old man looks too old to had traveled all the way from his homeland._

"_O'Great Pharaoh of this land." The man says and bows in a very respectful way._

"_Rise. Now, what is your name and we shall get on with this business." Atemu orders and the man rises._

"_Pharaoh, my name is Long Wei. I came here because of the problem of dragons becoming an endangered species." Long says._

_Atemu and Seth's eyes narrow a little. It is a touchy subject in Egypt because of the legends about the serpents and how dragons are hated and feared in the country, especially with the tail of Apep, and how he attacks Ra on his voyage._

_Atemu pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "I will listen, it's just… I have to act as my people would most like, and if it involves something that might cause an uprising, I would have to not accept the offer, but for now, you are given permission to speak."_

"_Well, Pharaoh, my offer is that the dragons of my people, the peace seeking Eastern river dragons, be allowed to live here until we can get slayers to leave our kingdom." Long says._

"_That is what I was afraid of. You see, the people hate and fear dragons because of Apep, the serpent who attacks our sun god, threatens to swallow the sun. Here in Egypt, dragons are symbols of great evil, as Apep tries to take away our sun, which would be a horrible fate for we would be living forever in the dangerous darkness of night. If I were to let even peaceful dragons roam our lands, the people would rebel against me for letting such creatures do whatever they want and then if they succeed in getting rid of me, the next pharaoh would end up slaughtering all of them." Atemu explains and Seth nods, while Long doesn't look pleased._

"_So… I can't change your mind?" Long asks and Atemu nods._

_All of a sudden, Akefia appears behind Long with a knife to the old man's throat, and says, "Alright, if you give me 5,000 gold coins and if this man gives me his valuables, than he won't die, if you don't give me what I want, he will die."_

"_Enough Akefia! You just had to interrupt our important meeting and prey on our guest. Guards, arrest him!" Atemu orders and Marik comes running into the Throne Room saying, "My King, Akefia is coming here. The Thief King is… apparently here."_

"_Enough, since the King and his cousin do not want to take up on my offer, and this thief thinks it's wise to rob from me, and this idiot was stating the obvious like a mad man, I have made my decision." Long says and his body begins to glow, making Akefia jump back._

_Long transformed into a 40 foot long dragon. He had blue and green fish scales, with yellow scales on his talons which had five claws on each talon. He had the antlers of a deer, long whisker grey feelers, a coarse grey mane, long serpentine body, and feathers on the end of his tail._

_He spoke in an ancient voice, "__**Pharaoh Atemu, High Priest Seth, Thief King Akefia, Tomb Keeper Marik, you four have dishonored me, and my word to my people that I would find somewhere safe for them to hide, the people of our land have been worshipping us, but are being killed for being 'Dragon Lovers'. In order for you to feel our pain, you shall become dragons.**__"_

_A pearl appears in his right claw, and breathes green fire on it and toward the four mentioned. A bright light appears around their necks, and when the light fades, they each bore necklaces. Atemu had a necklace with really thick gold wire with emeralds on the wire and carried the symbol of a dragon head with rubies for the eyes, Seth had a silver wire necklace with a dragon head with sapphires for the eyes, Akefia had a strong gold chain with copper for the eyes of the dragon, and Marik had gold wire with amethyst gems for the eyes of the dragon._

"_**On the night of the Dragon Moon, you four will transform into dragons. Also, you can not take those necklaces off, for they are the keys to your being dragons. This is your curse and you shall live with it. I shall take my leave now.**__" Long said before fire enveloped him and he disappeared into thin air._

_Atemu went to take off the necklace and found that he couldn't. He called for his master magician, Mahad, who came forth and when examining the necklace, said that an ancient magic was at work, making it impossible to take off the necklace._

"_What just happened when I came into the room?" Marik asked with an oblivious look on his face._

"_First, we need to figure out the 'Dragon Moon'." Atemu says._

"_My King, the dragons are said to both love and fear the New Moon, so that might be the night." Mahad says and Atemu nods._

"_Alright, guards, take Akefia to the dungeons and keep him in the largest cell that we have until the day after the New Moon, then I will see to him myself." Atemu says, "And Akefia, seeing as how we can't take off these necklaces, and with the information from that dragon, you can either stay in those dungeons, or go out and be killed on the New Moon. Maybe, if you stay, I will let you be apart of my army."_

_Akefia struggled as the guards binded him in chains, and brought him to the dungeons, cursing the entire time. Atemu sighed and looked at his cousin and Marik, he knew that the New Moon was in one weeks time._

"_Since we have a very good chance of becoming dragons, I recommend that we find someplace big enough if we end up transforming." Atemu says._

"_My King, if we do end up becoming dragons. I know the perfect place. A huge oasis hidden by the tomb keepers. It should be big enough." Marik says._

"_Alright, so we shall get ready to spend the night there. I just pray that the dragon was wrong and these are just another piece of jewelry." Atemu says._

_In one weeks time, Atemu, and Seth are being lead on horseback by Marik, while Akefia is chained on a horse, and Mahad and Isis are following. They get to the Oasis, before the sun begins to set. They chain themselves up and pray that they won't transform. As the sun begins to set, sweat is running down all four's faces and their necklaces begin to glow. Isis and Mahad get them all outside, and seeing that they are going to be dragons, and they don't have a change of clothes, they strip them of their clothes. Screaming is heard as they are too strong to easily fall unconscious. Their painful screams soon turn into roars as the four of them collapse on the ground in dragon form._

_Marik becomes a creature that looks similar to Hashira, only he has more of a sand color in his feathers which unlike Hashira, his feathers spike out in almost every direction, he has no legs, his teeth are actually more curved and sharper looking than Hashira's, and he has more snake like features than Hashira, he is a classic Egyptian dragon._

_The four of them gasp for air like they had been submerged under water, and their whole bodies are writhing in pain. Atemu opens his slit crimson eyes and he tries to get up, but is stopped by Isis and Mahad._

"_No, My King. You shouldn't get up yet. You and the others are still two week from the transformation." Isis says and Atemu gives a weak nod before all four of them finally fall unconscious._

_After the New Moon, when they got back to the palace, Atemu held a trial for Akefia, and he pardoned the Thief so long as the man would be apart of his court, and that they all learn how to control their dragon forms together. Akefia agreed, so long as Atemu did some other things for him. They ended up protecting each other through thick and thin and ended up being great friends._

_But, several years later, they became nervous. They hadn't aged as much as they should've been after their transformation. They talked to each other and figured that it would be better, if they faked their deaths. They talked to their court, who all knew of what they had become, and they agreed to help fake the death. _

_When they were deciding how to fake their deaths, the four discussed on where they will go afterwards. Marik decided to stay in Egypt, guarding the tombs while the tomb keepers weren't looking and hiding under the dunes. Akefia decided to change his name and go to the north, in a place called England. Seth decided to do the same thing, but more west of England, deeper into Europe, and Atemu decided that he would travel the world._

_After they faked their deaths, they promised each other that they would all meet up after they all find mates, and then they went their own ways. __**End Flashback**_

**Author's notes: Today, my mom finally went on amazon and got me The Dragonology Handbook: A Practical Course in Dragons, by Dr. Ernest Drake, meaning I will be able to get all my research from that. :)**

**Toshiro: Well, good, now you don't have to scramble on the internet, after it arrives in hopefully the next two days.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, I hope.**

**Toshiro: Please Review.**


End file.
